Talk:ILove You/@comment-4477485-20110925083741
I've thought about tonight's episode for the last few hours and it inspired me to join the conversation. At first I was shocked at the turn of events, but then I began to think like a writer. I put myself in the shoes of someone who was charged with the task of creating a narrative. The whole point is to keep people watching and talking. Dan has achieved both. By having that final scene tug at the hearts of the fan base then leaving its resolution open ended, he assured himself that people will tune-in next week for the next chapter. Looking just at the story, one could argue that what occurred tonight was necessary for Sam and Freddie to wind up together in the end. If Seddie stayed together for now then the likely hood of them being end game decreases with each passing episode. Also story-wise there are other issues that I will mention in a moment. But first I must say that I make it no secret that I would like to see Seddie as an end game, but above that I want a good story. I want to look back and say "Wow that was a crazy ride and I loved the ending." The Seddie Arc was a platform on which to move the main characters into the final stretch of the series. On to the issues. First, I would like to know how this suddenly revives Creddie. Yes, Sam and Freddie broke up, but the way they did it doesn't open any real doors. Does anybody out there really think that Carly, who is aware that Sam loves Freddie, is going to try and date Freddie now? I wish I could see a show of hands of all the people that think that would be ok. I know that Creddie fans will cite that Sam dated him after the events of iSaved Your Life, but it was different. It wasnt real. Dan showed us in iLove You that Seddie is more than just something for the characters to do to kill time. They are in love. Next, who says that Freddie would want Carly now? Don't you think it would be horribly mean to exchange love declarations with a girl then date her best friend? I'm just saying. This brings me to another issue. Sam and Freddie love each other. From a writing perspective it will be hard to ignore that elephant in the room. I would not be surprised to see an upcoming episode where one of them dates someone else (not Carly or Gibby) and the other shows signs of jealousy. I was taught a long time ago that plot is never accidental. So all of the symbolism and dialogue surrounding Seddie is all purposeful. The kiss and exchange of I hate you's in iKiss, Sam and Freddie's expressions in iThink They Kissed, the look on Sam's face in iSpeed Date, the dialogue and kiss in iOMG & iLost My Mind, the relationship issues of iDate Sam and Freddie & iCan't Take It, and finally the dialogue ending with the exchange of i love you's in iLove You are all connected and incomplete. Essentially all this did was make it interesting. Art often imitates life, so if people are writing a story and they make the characters fall in love it would be nonsensical to make them fall out of love in an entire series, much less a single episode. Speaking from experience, you can't just turn off love. Like, yes. Love, no. So for those who want to see Sam and Freddie together, its just a matter when not if. For those who want to see Carly and Freddie together, I'm sorry I don't see how that would happen with the way this story is currently mapped. I'm afraid Dan has entered into a Seddie or nothing zone. I have read concerns that the series will progress as if the Seddie Arc didn't occur. I really wouldn't worry about that. Think about how many episodes elapsed between iKiss and its sequel or iSpeed Date and iOMG. The point being that just because they don't mention it all the time doesn't mean that it's forgotten. Sorry for the long post. Its my first and I had a lot to say.